


Danganronpa- Lone Survivor

by famderlinde



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, but it's not returned, everybody dies a lot, stupid kork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famderlinde/pseuds/famderlinde
Summary: For some, it was all they wanted. For others, the worst possible outcome.What would have happened if each of the blackeneds had succeeded in covering their crimes, earning them their freedom?Short oneshots, ranging from happy endings to, in typical danganronpa fashion, death.





	1. Leon Kuwata

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not content with this one so don't be surprised if it gets completely revamped in the future! But I wanted to post the series and couldn't really do it without including the first and original blackened.

"Well that was disappointing. I was hoping it would last longer than this..."

Monokuma tapped his food absentmindedly, as if there wasn't an obscene amount of blood and carnage behind him. Leon sat on his knees, transfixed and unable to move. He had just watched all of the people he was stuck here with be killed one by one. Their bodies littered the floor, cold and unmoving. Leon tried his best not to puke but failed, coughing and sputtering onto the floor.

"What's your issue ball boy? Isn't this what you wanted? Why you killed the pop princess in the first place? You knew this was coming-so get over it!" 

And Monokuma was right. Leon knew what he was getting into. His escape meant their deaths...but he didn't want this. He never anticipated what the deaths of 12 people would be like, how it would affect him...He was naive. He thought that escape would be worth it, ensuring Kanon's safety would be worth it...but he couldn't move, he couldn't think. He just sat there, numb, until he was shaken back into reality. By a group of well dressed adults in suits, claiming to be a part of the "Future Foundation".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being escorted (well carried would be a more accurate word) out of Hope's Peak that day, Leon had kind of just been floating from day to day. Nothing felt right anymore. The world was in shambles around him because of the tragedy and his mental state wasn't much better. How could he have done something so horrible? He had played right into Junko's game and ended the lives of people who he eventually learned were at one point his classmates. His friends. He couldn't remember how many nights he spent sobbing over a particular picture of him, Mondo and Chihiro that had been given to him. 

The only positive thing that had happened was being reunited with Kanon, who tried her best at every opportunity to cheer her cousin up. But nothing seemed to work. She had never seen him like this- usually he was so full of life, so loud and obnoxious. To see him like this, ghostly pale and devoid of life or energy...it broke her heart. So she made it her personal mission to get through to him. 

She started with baseball, of course. He may have pretended to be done with it, but deep down he always held a love for the sport. But as soon as she pitched a baseball to him, he flinched away and started rambling on about something she couldn't make out, although she thought she heard the word "crystal" in there somewhere. 

So that plan was a bust. 

So she moved onto her next plan, to get Leon more involved in music. It was what he wanted to pursue instead of baseball, and she thought maybe it would be a good way for him to express his emotions. So she eventually acquired a guitar for him along with a book of simple sheet music for him to begin with. He was no Ibuki Mioda yet, after all. She gave the guitar to him the next time he saw him, and she swore he perked up a bit. 

Over time, he took more and more to his music. Much to the dismay of his neighbours, he had taken up and interest in singing as well as guitar. He wrote down any and all emotions that came to him- things he couldn't say to others seemed to come out perfectly in song. He had a notebook filled with random lyrics and ideas, all of which he tried to compile into one coherent track in memorial of his classmates. He didn't quite get there, but it still felt good to vent it all out. 

Slowly he began to heal, through music and with the support of Kanon. Eventually, despite his pride, he also began seeing a therapist appointed to him by the future foundation. He found that actually talking really helped, which was surprising only to him. What he didn't know was that higher ups of the foundation were monitoring his sessions, as they had an interest in him joining. They believed the only survivor of Junko Enoshima's killing game would be interesting to have on board.

Despite their offers, Leon had to deny. He didn't feel like he deserved to be part of the group trying to fix the world, didn't deserve to be the type of person that society looked up to with hopeful eyes. He just wanted to make it to the next day, every day. To not cause any more pain or suffering in the world...he just wanted to live a neutral, uneventful life, to balance out all that had happened. 

As the years went by, he spent his days playing music for the people around him. Performing on the street, in venues, at hope rallies. And annually, he played at the memorial service for the 78th class of Hope's Peak. 

He ended up finishing their song, and it moved the crowd to tears every year.


	2. Mondo Oowada

_"It was a man's promise...I can't let Daiya down. I just can't. I'm so sorry."_

He had done it. And more importantly, he had gotten away with it. 

It had been almost a year since Mondo escaped the killing game at Hope's Peak academy. It had been the roughest, most emotionally turbulent period of his life- even more so than after Daiya had died. Because just like he had never meant to cause his brother's death, he never meant to cause the deaths of all his classmates. 

Somehow, despite being under scrutiny from the SHSL detective, nobody had pieced together that Mondo had killed Chihiro. Even when Togami spoke up to implicate him, nobody bought it because he was the prime suspect. Mondo should have felt proud- that somebody like him, somebody of only average intelligence, was able to outsmart them all. 

But he didn't feel proud. He felt sick. Like a coward.

Because in that moment he could have confessed. He could have spoken up, said that Togami was right- that he  _did_ kill Chihiro. But he realized the alternative was death. Death to him, death to his gang and death to everything him and his brother had dedicated their lives to. And he wasn't able to face that. And all of his classmates had to pay the price for his selfishness. 

He'll never be able to get their wails out of his head. The looks of betrayal from them after they realized he had been lying to them the whole time. How Togami snapped at them all, saying if they had only listened to him instead that none of this would be happening. Their panicked pleas for life as they got dragged off, one by one, to be slaughtered. But worst of all, by far, had to be the reaction from Kiyotaka. The only friend he had made in there. Because Kiyotaka didn't get angry, or yell at him, like the others. He cried- what he said were tears of happiness, that his "first real friend" would be able to survive. 

And that broke Mondo's heart most of all. But it didn't break his spirit.

Despite everything, he decided to take a page out of Chihiro's book upon exiting into what was left of society. He faced his demons head on- because he saw what happened when he held them all back. How many lives were lost just because he felt inferior, because he felt helpless. 

So when he was approached by the Future Foundation and offered shelter, he accepted and decided to join their ranks to help take down Junko Enoshima (who had escaped the school amongst the mass panic of the executions). He decided he wasn't going let the deaths of his friends be for nothing- and that even though he had directly killed one and caused the deaths of the other, the whole thing was still the fault of Junko. And for that, she had to pay.

He dedicated every fiber of his being to the Future Foundation. They were all hesitant to let him join at first- after all, he was a biker gang leader who had just witnessed the deaths of all his classmates. They thought he might be a loose cannon or a liability to the cause. But he shocked all of them by being incredibly driven, and focusing on nothing else. 

But there was another reason he dove into it all headfirst, and immersed himself in it. It was too painful for him to be left alone with his thoughts. He needed to be occupied at all times to keep himself together. In the middle of the night, during the times he was plagued by sleeplessness, he was at his worst. Vulnerable, emotional. The closest he had ever come to ending his own life were during these lonely hours, the times when there was nothing to distract him from the crushing reality of what he had done.

But he couldn't kill himself, not yet. He mad a man's promise both to his brother, to keep the gang together, and in memory of his friends, to bring down Junko. He needed to fulfill both- and that is what kept him moving forward.

So he scoured the country looking for remnants of the Lucky Diamonds. Luckily, they came across the captives in Towa city and he was reunited with his right hand man, Takemichi. The day he saw him alive was the first time he had felt any happiness since his departure from Hope's Peak. But it didn't last long, as he was also greeted with the sight of the loved ones of the people he killed- parents, siblings, cousins, friends, pets. Almost all of them had lost the one most important to them at his hands. Slowly he made his way through all of them- apologizing and saying he would do everything in his power to avenge them. 

The hardest one to talk to, by far, was Taichi Fujisaki- Chihiro's father. Because with the others he had to deal with the reality that it was his escape that caused their demise, with the understanding he took no direct action. Most of their anger was still directed at Junko. But not with Taichi. Mondo looked him in the eyes and apologized with everything he had for killing his son. He had crushed his skull with a dumbbell, not Junko. All of the anger should be at him. Yet Taichi wasn't mad at Mondo- he was just as understanding and kind as his son was. Their meeting ended with the two hunched over on a bench, both simultaneously crying and comforting the other as they did. 

Overall, Mondo is bruised but not broken. He'll never be able to take back what he's done- and he knows that. He embraces a future in which he can make the world a better place in memory of all those he has lost. 


	3. Celestia Ludenberg

A wicked smirk grew on Celeste's face as she watched the class vote for Yasuhiro. Her plan had worked like a charm, she had deceived them all. FINALLY, she would be able to escape this infernal place.

As they all gazed at her with heartbroken expressions, she did nothing more than smile sweetly and tilt her head at them.

"That is how you play the game, children. Do not take it personally, there can only be one winner, after all. If you are mad, take comfort in the fact that it will not last for long. Choose to be happy that I get to escape instead!" She folded her hands politely and spoke in a way that was eerily calm for the subject matter, sending shivers down the spines of her classmates. 

As they were taken to their ends she simply waved goodbye to them. A happy expression adorned her face as she thought of her own future while the futures of all her "friends" were taken away. She felt no remorse- that was simply how it had to be. They were nothing more than stepping stones to her ultimate goal. 

After the deed was done she was handed her briefcase full of money and stood patiently at the door to the school. As much as she despised this place, she was glad she had been trapped here- not only did she get the funds she needed for her castle, but she also got to play a fun little game of chance.

She was able to prove even more to herself that she really was the ultimate gambler, in the ultimate game of life and death. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The months post her release from Hope's Peak had been full of frustration. Upon finding the world in shambles on her escape, she realized her ultimate goal might be harder to fulfill. Even more so with the future foundation and their pursuit of her. 

They had wanted to take her in beforehand, but she declined and disappeared before they could apprehend her. She was unsure whether or not they wanted to perform some sort of arrest and punish her for what she did or simply take her in as a victim, but she didn't want to risk it. She wasn't going to let them stand in her way.

She traveled from city to city, visiting every underground gambling ring she could find. Even when the world was in the depths of despair, people still found time for their vices. Fine by her, even more people she could easily get money from. 

Along the way, she realized that she would not be able to obtain her European castle full of vampire butlers. It was what she had dreamed of for so long, yet it was now out of reach. But oddly...she didn't mind. She had her sights set on a new goal. 

The remnants of despair. 

Sure, vampires were alluring. But a group full of people so vile and dark that they plunged the whole world into its end intrigued her- especially after she bore witness to them for the first time. A menacing aura seemed to follow them, and she found it intoxicating. Their eyes were dark with malice, their actions lacking remorse. They were mesmerizing to watch in action, cutting through crowds mercilessly, slaughtering people left and right, mutilating their own bodies without thought.  _Those_ were the ones she wanted to be devoted to her. 

So once she got that first glimpse of them in person, she followed them as they made their way through the country. Wherever they went, she was close behind, stalking their every move. Formulating a plan for how to get them to obey  _her_ , and not whoever they were currently loyal to.

And while she thought she was stealthy in her actions, they did not go unnoticed. Somebody kept a watchful eye on her every move...somebody familiar. And one day, they decided to take action. 

While Celeste took careful watch of the remnants actions, they made their move. Sneaking up behind her, resting their arms softly around her neck.

"Celeste~ it's been so long." Celeste didn't even have to turn around to recognize the voice of Junko Enoshima. Frankly, she wasn't surprised to see her. She had soon learned after she left Hope's Peak that Junko was the mastermind behind the whole thing, and hadn't really died when they all thought. 

"Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing my minions. I can't say I blame you, they are quite the despairing bunch. It really gets your motor running, hmmmm~" 

"My apologies, Junko. I thought I had been more discreet than that. And your minions are very...impressive, to say the least." She gave her a knowing smile. Junko returned the sentiment, knowing exactly what Celeste wanted.

"Well then, since you've had your eyes on them for so long, maybe it's time you finally meet them face to face? It's bound to be better than sneaking after them like some sort of creep." 

Celeste's face lit up. Was she really going to be able to meet them? The ones she had been longing for? 

"How could I deny such a gracious offer, Junko." 

Junko stood up quickly, dragging Celeste along with her. She blew into a whistle, and all the remnants quickly followed and came to her side. They stood patiently, waiting for order. They were even more magnificent, even more  _horrifying_ up close. Wounds and scars visible, blood splattered over their clothes. 

"Ok my kiddies, I want to introduce you to somebody very special. This is Celestia! She was the winner of my little killing game that I put on, isn't that fab? A double murder too, you have to appreciate the effort, right?" There were various nods and sounds of approval from the group. Celeste felt her heart race from the validation. 

"And it seems like Mme.Murder over here has taken quite the interest in the lot of you! Can't say I blame her. You guys are all pretty hot when you let the despair take over you." 

Junko paused for a moment. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, her eyes shifting back from Celeste to the remnants, pondering what she was going to do next. Suddenly, it hit her. She realized what she needed. 

A new Mukuro. 

And Celeste fit the bill perfectly. 

"Now, Celeste, I have a proposition for ya. I just want you to take a look at this~" The quickly whipped out her phone, showing her the video that was used to brainwash the remnants and the world. Since Celeste was already teetering on that bridge, inching towards despair, she was easy to capture. 

"Okay! Perfect! Now listen here- Celeste is going to be my new Mukuro, okay loves? That means she's my second in command, my new sister. You'll all listen to her, got it?" The remnants all nodded in unison, bowing slightly to Celeste as a gesture of respect. 

"But....not before I put her through initiation! God it's the best part!" She drew a knife from her sleeve and held it towards Celeste. She didn't cut her herself, instead offering the knife to her. Celeste took it, and Junko whispered something into her ear. Celeste nodded. 

She held the knife up, showing it to everyone. In one swift motion she  stabbed out one eye, and then the other. Junko watched proudly as blood spewed from her eye sockets, with her screams of pain the perfect soundtrack. 

"That was for Hifumi and Kiyotaka...Y'know, an eye for an eye and all that."

 


	4. Teruteru Hanamura

"I'm...I'm sorry ya'll. But I have to get back to mama. She needs me."

Those were the last words Teruteru ever spoke to his classmates before they were taken away to their deaths. He averted his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks but he couldn't bring himself to plug his ears. He was at least going to hear them in their final moments.

_Somebody had to._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Teru was understandably confused when his departure from the island ended up with him awakening from a strange chamber surrounded by people he had never seen before. He didn't know them, but they all had a very evident look of disappointment on their faces. Especially one of them, short with light brown hair and a weird style that reminded him of Hajime, and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. 

He was then escorted out of the room and passed the bodies of his friends, all in similar pods to the one he woke up in. He looked hopeful- their bodies were all here, still in tact, no injuries! Maybe they were alive after all, and they were all in some horrible nightmare device. But his hopes were dashed as he watched two men in suits open up one of the pods and pull out the body of Fuyuhiko- who was limp and non-responsive. They gave each other a solemn look, and Teru thought he heard something about "disposal" before he was ushered out of the room. 

With multiple uniformed men and women on either side of him, he was intimidated. They looked at him as if he were a monster...did they see what he did to Togami? But wait, was that even real? His body didn't have stab wounds...did any of it even happen? His mind was wandering about what had been going on, only to have it snap back to reality as he got a glimpse of himself on a nearby reflective surface. 

_What happened to me?_

He looked older, first of all. And secondly he had multiple injuries and scars littered across his body, finding more as he looked for them. 

_How long was I in there?  What did they do to me?_

Eventually all his questions were answered as the Neo World program and why he was put there was explained to him. He couldn't believe he had become somebody so horrible, so evil. But then he realized that he even ended the lives of his friends when he was supposed to be his "pre-despair" self, so he wondered if he maybe was just that horrible to begin with. 

Then he remembered one of the main reasons behind why he killed in the first place- his mother. He quickly asked if he could see his mother, if she was ok. They all gave each other sideways glances, which put knots in his stomach.

"Please, please tell me mama's okay!"

"Hanamura...I'm sorry to say your mother is deceased."

Tears started freely pouring from his eyes as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Tell me who killed her so I can take care of them myself!" 

Another set of sideways glances. Not a good sign.

"Hanamura I'm sorry but..."

A long pause, a deep breath. Teru was on the edge of his seat. Why is he sorry  _now,_ this couldn't get any worse.

"You were the one who killed your mother."

_It got worse._

  -----------------------------------------------------------------  

Months later and Teruteru had returned to his family's diner. A place he was once ashamed he came from was now all he had left to remember of his past life. To say he had been in a depression would be an understatement. So he did the only thing he knew how to- he cooked. Platters on top of platters of food, all going uneaten. Because while he had to cook to distract himself, he couldn't bring himself to eat. 

Things were continuing to go downhill until eventually, people started stopping by the diner. People who smelled the food and needed a good meal. There was a good mix of people who had stayed in the area after the tragedy, and those who had ended up there one way or another. He spoke to the people he met, hearing how the tragedy affected them. He wanted to hear all their stories, as he knew he was part of the cause behind them all. He felt guilt for every story about a lost home or murdered loved one. 

People came in, and came out, day after day. He may not have been getting much financially for his work, but he was getting a distraction from his thoughts and a constant stream of social interaction which was better in a lot of ways. Things followed that pattern for weeks until  _she_ walked in-

His sister. 

She looked so much different than he last remembered her...and he never remembered her fondly. Both of his younger siblings were Hope's Peak potential students with the her being the SHSL Baroque girl and his younger brother being the SHSL Host. He couldn't stand their talents. And his distaste for what they did grew into a distaste for them as people. 

But despite all that, when he saw her standing in the doorway he couldn't help but rush to her. He thought he had lost everybody he had, so seeing her was a breath of fresh air. They had a long talk about what they had been doing since the tragedy struck, with her informing him that their other sibling had passed. And he returned the favour, telling them about their mother. He eventually broke down all the events that had happened with him as a remnant and in the Neo World program, to her absolute disbelief. She couldn't believe he had done so much,  _been through_ so much. 

She agreed to stay back in their family home with Teru, helping him run the diner and feed the hungry people they found. Over the years and as the area rebuilt itself, they became immersed in their community. He never fully forgave himself for what he did to his classmates and to the world. But helping to rebuild his small section of it, piece by piece, felt cathartic to him. And sure, it was no Azabu or Aoyama...

But it was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly enough when I posted this series on a different site, the Teruteru chapter was the most popular one....


	5. Peko Pekoyama

"And Mahiru's killer is.....The Ultimate Swordswoman herself, Peko Pekoyama! You all voted for Hiyoko, meaning....you all voted wrong!"

Peko chuckled to herself.

"No Monokuma, you are wrong. Because I am not the blackened....Fuyuhiko is."

"I know you spent your years studying the blade instead of books, but I have you on camera bashing picture girl's skull in! You killed her, Pekoyama~"

"Incorrect. I am merely a tool for Young Master's. And since he ordered me to kill her, I cooperated. I am nothing more than a weapon at his disposal. Therefore, he is the one responsible for killing Koizumi, making him the blackened."

Peko was very confident in her stance, which made Monokuma giddy with glee. He was very much looking forward to the insurmountable levels of despair he was going to inflict onto Peko.

"Well then, I don't see any more of a reason to argue here....let's get right onto PUNISHMENT TIME!!!" Monokuma pulled a lever, and the rest of the students started to disappear one by one. All that remained were Fuyuhiko and Peko, together. Peko bowed her head to him, giving her final goodbye before her death. She was prepared and willing to die- as long as he got to live. 

The final clamp came to bring forth the last victim and it shot right past Peko, grabbing Fuyhiko by the neck and beginning to drag him away. Peko made a quick move for him, attempting to slice through the metal arm, but was quickly restrained. She fought as hard as she could, screaming and thrashing, to try and escape. 

But it was no use.

She had to watch, in absolute horror, as Fuyuhiko was brutally torn limb from limb- a death noticably much more gruesome than the others had recieved, for  _maximum despair._

She was released and she immediately ran for him, only to vomit at the sight of his body. The rush of emotions and physical sensations was too overwhelming, and she then passed out- landing in a puddle of his blood. Monokuma simply giggled at the sight, and at what was to come. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Peko awoke, she was in a place noticably different than anywhere she had seen on the island. A small, cramped space, where she was hooked up to...something by many wires. She began to struggle to break free before the top opened and she saw a group of multiple people standing over her. They didn't say anything, but simply helped her out of the pod instead. Their faces were all noticeably grim, evident scowls and disappointment in their eyes. She scanned the room when her feet hit the ground, noticing even more strangers nearby. Had she been rescued after she passed out? 

She scanned the other pods in the room and was horrified to see the bodies of her friends in them. They all looked different than she had last seen them, older and with an assortment of scars and wounds they didn't have previously. Did...this happen during their executions? She scanned over every pod, but her heart stopped when she found his.

Young Master.

She quickly raced over to him before she could be stopped, slamming on all the buttons near the pod in an attempt to open it. She, luckily, pressed the right one, and the lid clicked open. There he was, fully in tact. So was he not really executed? Was he still alive? He had to be he had to be  **he had to be _he had to be-_**

She gripped his body tightly.

No response. 

She said his name, over and over, shaking him and trying to wake him. 

No response. 

She cried, tears falling onto his cheeks as she held to him for dear life.

No response. 

She bucked and thrashed as some of the men in suits pulled her from his corpse.

_No response._

  ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 In the weeks after, Peko was inconsolable. Her whole life had been dedicated to Fuyuhiko- guarding him, always being at his side. The one mission she had been given by the Kuzuryuu clan, the one reason they took her in and raised her. 

And she had failed. 

She had failed in the worst way possible, because not only was he injured, but he was dead. It felt as though her life no longer had meaning. What was she supposed to do now? She had never considered a future without him in it, as she would have most readily died to protect him rather than let him come to harm. What was she supposed to do now?

Hours turned to days turned to weeks turned to months. She was like a zombie, mindlessly going from one day to the next. They all blended together- she had no concept of what day it currently was or how much time had passed. None of it mattered, anyways. She simply waited, day by day, for her own death. The one thing she loved to do most, swordfighting, now hurt to even consider. She had only become the SHSL swordfighter to protect him...any love she had for it died with him. 

The members of the future foundation who had taken her in were, understandably, worried about her mental state. She was deemed no longer a threat by Munakata so she was allowed to stay. He took a surprising personal interest in Peko, becoming more involved with her recovery than they thought he'd ever be. He checked in quite often with Naegi, probing him for details about her progress. 

This interest in Peko wasn't new, as most people had thought. Munakata is actually a very proficient swordfighter himself, so when the SHSL swordswoman started he made an effort to get to know her. They had trained together in a past life, before the tragedy. He saw her as a younger sister, a prodigy, even though she was significantly more skilled than he was. Her strong and silent nature mixed with a fierce loyalty reminded him of himself. 

So after months of no progress, Munakata made a personal visit to Peko. To see her in that state- hollow, depressed- it saddened him. So, he made her his personal project. To get her back on her feet, get her fighting spirit back. 

It started out slow, with him simply spending time trying to talk to her. She wasn't very responsive at first, but Munakata was a stubborn man. He eventually started chipping down at the walls she had surrounded herself with, getting her to open up to him bit by bit. Admittedly he wasn't an overly sensitive man, but being the SHSL Student Council President gave him good people skills. But his rougher nature probably helped a bit more than if he was overly sentimental, as it was more reminiscent of the deceased Yakuza she so desperately missed.

Most people had never expected Peko to recover, that one day they would find her dead in her room, perhaps of a broken heart. But they severely underestimated her. Deep down she wanted to live- both for herself and for Fuyuhiko. She knew that he wouldn't want her to just give up and perish, she just needed somebody to remind her of that. And so Munakata did. 

Over the next few months, she started to regain her strength. It was a long, arduous process, but Kyosuke never wanted to give up on her. One day, he decided to take the next step and brought her her sword to see if she'd be up to sparring with him. 

And, surprisingly to everybody, she took him up on the offer. Even while being incredibly rusty that fire was still there, and the experience of once again wielding her blade was so emotional that she broke down. She had cried many times over the months but this time felt different. Cathartic. She thought she would never pick up her sword again, thought it would be too painful to. But it felt good...it felt right. She had been born and raised to fight, and even though she had lost the battle for Fuyuhiko's life...

She was not going to lose the battle for her own.


	6. Mikan Tsumiki

_I'll get to see her again._

She watched as the chains clamped around all their necks.

_It's been so long, I miss her so._

She giggled at the fear in their eyes as they desperately tried to break free.

_I'll be reunited with my beloved once more..._

For once she turned her back on people in pain. 

_I hope she won't be too upset with me._

The door closed on the executions of all her classmates as they were viciously picked off one by one.

_She'll understand......_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikan was in love with the ultimate despair, she worshiped her. 

But she never fully understood the despair Junko adored so until she woke up from the Neo-World program, to the realization that she was gone. She was enraged, inconsolable. Nothing like the Mikan that the people watching over the program had come to know. She was overcome with despair, but it didn't feel as good as Junko had led her to believe it would.

The future foundation had tried to revive the others with no success. Mikan was the only survivor of the 77th class, the only surviving remnant of despair. The foundation kept her locked away with a watchful eye- frightened by what she might do. She had just laughed in the faces of all her friends as they were executed...they didn't know what she was capable of. 

In reality, Mikan wasn't capable of much in her current state. They tried their best to explain to her everything that had happened- the program, Naegi's plan, how they were the remnants. But it was as if they were talking to a stone slab. She didn't care about any of it- she had nobody left, and she realized that. 

What she didn't yet realize was that Naegi, one of the people who visited her most frequently, as the one who had killed Junko. Killed her beloved. And for the his safety, they tried their hardest to keep that fact from her. 

That was until Hagakure decided to visit. 

He wanted to see the remnant, said he could read her fortune and put her on a path to success by inspiring her with a glimpse into the future. And he was true to his word- he really did inspire her. 

While in with her (and several FF guards), he mentioned to her that she should look up to Naegi, as he was a role model. She replied by saying he was nothing special, just an average guy. Hagakure then countered that by telling her how he defeated the Ultimate despair and put the world on a path towards hope. 

Luckily he wasn't very observant, or else he might have seen the malice that filled her eyes. 

She kept it suppressed in her isolation, biding her time until he came back. Like a prisoner trying to get parole, she put on a facade of healing. Wanting to try harder, trying to become hopeful again. Slowly she earned the trust of the FF members, and to them she appeared like a changed woman. Nobody could believe Hagakure had this type of affect on her, but they were happy to see the improvements. Eventually they even let her roam certain areas of the facility unattended, which is where she found herself a pair of scissors.  _Perfect._

After what seemed to be a significant increase in her condition, Naegi and the others came back for a visit. They wanted to try and prepare her for reintroduction to the other branches of the foundation, mainly Munakata's. She smiled sweetly at him when he entered her room, bowed to him as he sat down across from her, agreed happily to answer all his questions.

"Uhm...some of these questions might be kind of personal...is that alright?"

_Yes._

"I'd...I'd prefer it if we were alone...I get so embarrassed talking about myself..."

_Fall for it._

"Oh! Well, I'm sure they wouldn't mind standing outside. Right, guys?"

_Perfect._

"Oh, Naegi! You're so kind to me, no wonder people are so enamored with your hopeful spirit..."

_I hate the sight of you._

"Me? I'm not that great...you've gone through so much, yet you're still trying...now that's admirable."

_I'll be more than just "trying" soon._

"Don't be humble, Naegi! I actually had something I wanted to tell you...if you don't mind me coming close! I don't think I could say it that loud....

_The thought of touching you makes my skin crawl._

"Tsumugi...I don't know if that would be appropriate...but you have been making good progress...Ok, I trust you. You can tell me anything. I won't judge."

_That's your mistake. Luckily, it's the last one you'll ever make_

She made her way closer to Naegi, putting her lips up to his ear. 

"Promise not to judge me?"

"Of course, I promise."

_"This is for my beloved."_

Swiftly, she unsheathed the scissors from her apron and plunged them into Naegi's throat. He sputtered as blood poured from the wound on his neck, his eyes looking incredibly pained. He tried to choke out words, but nothing would come. She looked down at him, despair swirling in her eyes. She reached down and pulled the scissors from his neck, blood spattering across the room as she did so. She looked into his eyes as they went blank, as he reached out for somebody,  _anybody_  in his final moments.

After a couple of minutes of not hearing anything from Naegi, the guards re-entered the room. And there they saw the body of Makoto Naegi- a gaping hole in his neck, bloodied and pale on the bed. And next to him lied Mikan-

With a pair of scissors through plunged into her heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip in peace Naegi


	7. Gundham Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have many ideas for Gundham, so this may be another one that gets a revamp

"Of course the heinous fiend who ended the life of our robotic counterpart was none other than the great GUNDHAM TANAKA!" Gundham let out a bellowing laugh as he posed with the devas. But while on the outside he appeared proud and triumphant,  on the inside he was devastated. They had chosen wrong. And while this meant he got to live, got to escape...that wasn't what he had wanted.

He wanted them to figure him out. 

Because if they had figured him out on their own, then he could fight tooth and nail for his own life. He had already made very clear to the others that they should never give up, especially when it came to their own lives. So, he could not be hypocritical and confess to his crimes- he, essentially, would be giving up. So he covered it up, played along with the class. Figuring hat eventually they'd corner him, so he would never have to surrender. 

He didn't kill Nekomaru so  _he_ could escape, he killed him so  _they_ could escape. So they could all live, and not die of hunger. He would never admit that, but it was always his true intention. Even Nekomaru had known this, and they squared off as men.

Maybe he had overestimated the capabilities of the mere mortals in relation to his own...should he have made it easier for them? Well, it was too late for that now. There was no use in dwelling on the past, for even though he had immense power, he could not rewind time. He could not defeat the robotic arms coming to take his friends away.

He couldn't bring the dead back to life.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had now been almost three months since Gundham awoke from the Neo world program. His recovery had, surprisingly to the foundation, been going rather well. It all got off to a rough start when he saw the bodies of his classmates, laid out in pods adjacent to his. But Gundham was strong willed, more so than anybody had anticipated. 

Many believed his strength came from the fact that upon his awakening, he was reunited with his precious devas. And while many of the foundation members were slightly intimidated by him, it was hard for them to continue to be when he was snuggling with his 4 hamsters. 

But he never felt right. He gave off an image of being stable, almost unbothered by the events which transpired within the program. And that's what he told the therapist who came to visit him, and the members from different branches when he was asked. But the words never felt authentic coming out of his mouth. 

Soon, he decided to depart from the foundation facility. He felt no need to be contained within their walls any longer, and he wished to be able to work with animals yet again- and for  _some_ reason he was never permitted to bring larger animals in (he tried once, with a bear... it ended up trying to fight Juzo). 

Maybe he would also find what what was making him feel so...off

Once he was out on his own, he realized how alone he truly felt. The hustle and bustle of the foundation, combined with the numerous employees assigned to monitor him made everything seem busy, the days seem full...but it was all artificial. 

As he encountered different animals, he was constantly reminded of his friends who had passed. He watched as a mother kangaroo carried a joey protectively in her pouch, and couldn't help but be reminded of Peko and Fuyuhiko. In mighty lions, he saw the proud nature of Mahiru. In a bird of paradise performing an intricate mating dance to capture the attention of the female, he saw Kazuichi and Sonia. He thought he had recovered, he thought he had gotten over their deaths...but he was wrong.

He missed them.

He missed them  _so goddamn much._

But a dark lord such as himself? Pining for the company of such weak, helpless creatures? It couldn't be so...and yet, here he was. Thinking about them. The times they were kind to him. The times they included him, and made him feel like he was a part of something in a way nobody else ever cared to before. Maybe their friendship with him was due to the fact that mutual suffering creates strong bonds, and had nothing to do with Gundham as a person...but he didn't care. 

In complete solitude, he was free to break his facade without judgement. He sat, in the cool of the forest, and cried. Cried for the first time in so long. It felt odd, but at the same time, very comforting. To be emotional was to be vulnerable in his mind, so he avoided being so for many years. 

It was now that he realized what had been off for so many months- he had never mourned for his friends. He was always too proud to, and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. But now, he was letting the thoughts and memories overtake his mind...and it felt good. 

He realized that not only did he deserve the opportunity to mourn, but his friends to deserved to  _be_ mourned. After all, he was probably now the only person who really missed them. The only one who still thought of them as people, and not horrible monsters or experiments gone wrong. 

That was why he decided that no matter what, he had to live and he had to thrive. He had to continue to be powerful and command this realm. Because that is the type of person they deserved to have remember them. 


	8. Chiaki Nanami

"He screwed us over...We weren't supposed to figure who did it. He made sure of it." Hajime's voice cracked as he realized how screwed they all were. Komaeda had planned an unsolvable murder by making one of them the blackened without them knowing it. In the end, they decided to go with  random vote, and Hajime was the one they chose. 

And unfortunately, they chose wrong. 

"Pupupupupu, too bad students! The real blackened was.....Chiaki Nanami! Guess that means it's  _game over_ for the rest of you!" The class broke down at Monokuma's words, their eyes filling with tears as they realized how screwed they are. But nobody was more upset than Chiaki.

_This can't be happening! This can't happen! We need to do something..._

"No! No Monokuma! I'm not letting you do this!" Monomi chimed up from the sidelines. She tried to fight her "brother" again, only to be sorely defeated like every other time. That was when Monokuma activated punishment time, the claws approaching the students. 

Helpless to do anything else, Monomi and Chiaki had to watch as the students were killed. Souda's sobs and Fuyuhiko's curses filled the room as they received their punishment first. Then came Akane and Sonia, who went holding each other's hands for comfort, softly crying. Lastly, there was Hajime. He gave Chiaki one last wave and a smile before he too met his fate.

Once there were no longer any signs of life in the program, it began to shut down most major functions, since it had no life to sustain. Chiaki and Monomi sobbed into each other's arms- their mission had failed. This was supposed to be the kid's rehabilitation, the one chance the remnants had to have the brainwashing reversed. Instead they had all lost their lives because they couldn't keep them safe. 

The virus uninstalled itself, as its job was done. With no students remaining and therefore no killing game, it felt no need to remain in the program. Chiaki and Monomi were left alone in the simulation. They exited the courtoom and walked in silence around the island, remembering when it was once full of 15 other smiling, happy faces...and was now virtually, and literally, devoid of life.

Suddenly,a pillar of light appeared near them, and from it emerged Makoto Naegi. His eyes looked solemn, for obvious reasons. Chiaki ran over to him, quickly bowing and apologizing profusely. Tears started streaming from her cheeks as she repeated over and over how sorry she was. Awkwardly, Makoto tried to comfort her. 

When she had calmed down a bit, she was able to choke out some words.

"N-Naegi...why a-are you here?" 

He sighed deeply, his eyes quickly meeting hers before flitting away. He looked uncomfortable.

"Naegi....?"

"Nanami...I came here to ask you something."

"Ask me something?"

"Yes...." His voice trailed off as his nerve faltered. "Nanami, you know there is no life left here, besides me right now. And I know you are a hyper intelligent AI but..."

"But?"

"But we were thinking of shutting down the program." He quickly spat out the words, and they almost didn't register with her. Almost. 

Finally, Monomi decided to pipe up. "You want to shut down the program? But then...then we'll be gone!"

"Yes, Mono-I mean Usami, the both of you would...be erased. That's why I came to talk to you myself, before just shutting it all down. You're just as human as I am, really...." His eyes were full of sadness obviously not wanting to be the one to deliver this message. 

"It's ok, Naegi. I....I don't mind." Tears started falling from Chiaki's eyes again, and Monomi reached up to grip her hand. 

"What point even is there, to continue to exist here? Our one purpose was to save them...to get them to love, so they could be healed in the real world...but we failed. There's no reason for us to carry on. It would just be painful." Makoto stared at her in shock, Chiaki was never known to be this solemn, and they didn't initially program her that way. But the intense grief had affected her. 

"Don't...Don't feel too bad, Nanami. You guys did the best you can. This is all my fault, for bringing the remnants here...hiding them from the foundation...not checking the program thoroughly. Ah... I'm rambling. I can't be here for long, I'm sorry. I guess I'll just offer you both my final goodbye...and my thanks." 

The three of them shared a small hug before Makoto gave them a small wave, exiting the program. Not long after, things started to feel strange for them as the program was shutting down. Areas started to disappear around them, the light faded, and they felt weak. They sat, holding hands, waiting for their consciousness to fade together. For what is technically, their death. As everything started to go black around them, she gripped Monomi's hand tighter as the tears fell from her eyes. 

Chiaki just hoped that she could end up in whatever afterlife that would reunite her with her friends again. 


	9. Kaede Akamatsu

So all the evidence points to Shuichi..."

_I should speak up._

"The detective kills first? What a twist~"

_I have to say something._

"I can't believe you'd do something so horrible!"

_Why can't I bring myself to say anything?_

"It's always the people you least expect...."

_Why isn't he saying anything?_

"Monokuma, I think we're ready to vote."

No matter how much Kaede wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to speak. And neither could Shuichi. She watched as the class voted Shuichi the killer. She watched as they all voted for the wrong person. 

This was never the plan, this was why she didn't utilize the survivor perk. She didn't want her friends to die, she wanted them to live. To escape. But in that moment, when she was faced with death, faced with the class turning against her...she couldn't make herself speak up. Her courage faltered at the most crucial moment, leaving Shuichi to take the fall- who very well knew that she was the culprit. And for some reason, he didn't say anything either. 

"Now it's time for the results!! You all voted for Shuichi Saihara....and you were all WRONG! The actual blackened was....Kaede Akamatsu!" 

Reactions ranged from low, trembling whispers to loud, angry screams. All eyes are on her, eyes filled with anger, fear and betrayal. And even though all their lives were about to end, she couldn't muster up an explanation. All she could do was choke out a teary apology to them, saying she didn't want this to happen.

Shuichi was the one who swooped in to save her, explaining how Kaede wanted to take out the mastermind with her trap, not Rantaro. And that was why he didn't speak up- he trusted her, and knew she made a simple mistake, and how she didn't deserve to die for that. 

Monokuma and the Kubs eventually became bored with all the sentimental garbage ushering forth the punishment. Kaede watched behind horrified eyes as her friends, the people she wanted to save, were all killed before her eyes. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a door open up. She decided to follow it, as it must lead to the exit. There she could escape and get help...tell  _somebody_ what they had all been forced into. Maybe it wasn't too late...maybe they could be saved...

When she walked out of the door and through the tunnel, she was greeted with a crowd of people. They were cheering, holding up signs with her name on them. 

"And here she is! Our record setter herself! The first in 53 seasons of Danganronpa to win on the first trial! Let's give her a hand, folks!" 

_Win? 53 season? What was going on?_

She got escorted up on to a stage and to a microphone. The same MC who had been introducing her began to ask her questions.

"So how does it feel Kaede? You won the killing game you were so desperate to enter! The fans have been going wild for your win...although you've made a lot of others very angry who wanted their favs to win, especially the previous winner Rantaro. What do you have to say about that, Kaede?"

"I...I don't know...what to say...I don't know...what's going on..." Kaede felt confused and lightheaded in front of the crowd. She didn't know what any of this meant. "Desperate to enter?" "Previous Winner Rantaro?" What was going on here? People  _knew_ about the killing game? She thought she was going to be sick.

"Oh come on guys, let's give her some space! She's obviously confused! After all, killing off 15 people takes a lot out of ya!" The crowd roared with laughter and applause. "We're gonna let Kaede rest for now, fill her in on all the deets and then get her back on the air tomorrow for you guys! Stay tuned!" An arm guided Kaede off stage and away from the crowd.

Once she was in private with a couple strangers, the questions started tumbling out of her mouth. They answered each one quickly and professionally, as if they'd answered them dozens of times before. They revealed they were producers of the show, told her she was a character, that she had auditioned for the killing game. They even showed her her audition video. 

She was in disbelief at everything that was transpiring. She...she had wanted that? They  _all_ had? THOUSANDS of other people had? How could anyone ever want anything like that? 

In the midst of her crisis, a hand patted her on the back. 

"Don't worry, kid. All the winners go through this. It'll pass! Especially for you- you killed 'em all off in the first trial. You barely got the chance to bond. If people who made it 5 trials with them can get over it, so can you! The perks are....pretty worth it." 

In a fit of rage she quickly reached up and slapped him across the face, screaming about how she'd never go along with all this. Instead of looking angry or shocked, he rolled his eyes.

"You think you're the first to try and object? Hell, you're not even the first to slap me." He chuckled darkly to himself. "I just think it's cute how you think you have a choice."

He quickly closed the gap between them, grabbing her and forcing her down into the chair. He pulled out some restraints on the chair that were not previously visible, locking her in place.

"Kaede, Kaede, Kaede...I knew you were going to be difficult. Makes me with somebody like Ouma had taken it first...he would be a great face for the show, cooperative too. But you'll do, especially since nobody expected this season's sweetie to have a dark side. And set the record to boot! You'll be great for drawing in viewers..." His voice trailed off as he wrung his hands sinisterly. 

She opened her mouth to object, to say she'd never become part of the "brand" before she was gagged. He also went through and taped open her eyelids before facing her towards a screen in the room. On it played the execution from so many different angles. Close up shots of each of them being brutally killed. But something was...different. Off. Slowly, she felt her mind starting to melt. 

"Soon, you'll be putty in our hands. We can't wait to make a monument out of you, Kaede." He patted her on the shoulder before walking out of the room.

So began the brainwashing of Kaede Akamatsu, AKA the new face of Danganronpa..... Affectionately dubbed "this generation's Junko Enoshima". 


	10. Kirumi Tojo

"I assure you all, this is for the greater good. Please forgive me." 

Kirumi bowed her head solemnly to her classmates. The promise of this all being for the supposed "greater good" did little to calm their nerves as they headed for their end. It did little to quell the guilt that was starting to seep into Kirumi's heart as well, even though she knew it was what she had to do. She needed to get out.

The country was counting on her. She couldn't be trapped in here any longer. As the saying goes, "you have to crack a few eggs to make an omelette." 

That saying was harder to live by when it was not eggs but the skulls of her friends that were being cracked. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirumi had left the killing game that day with the expectation of being greeted by Government agents waiting to take her back to office. She had been gone for too long and would be needed back immediately, and she had no doubt in her mind that they would look over a structure as large as the dome in the search for the Prime Minister. 

However, instead of being greeted by men and women decked out in suits ushering her into black cars with tinted windows, she was instead greeted with a humongous crowd of people, all of their attention on her. As she walked out they applauded her, and held banners congratulating her on her "win". 

The only explanation she could think of was that somehow it had been leaked that she was really the one leading their country, and so people flocked to see her. But that still didn't make sense...how would they know where to find her? How would they all know she was trapped when she didn't even know why she was? And that begs the question- if all those people had known they were locked inside there...why didn't any of them help?

She saw the audience giggle at her confusion, which only puzzled her even more. But she shook it off- she had more important matters to attend to. She made an effort to try and push her way through the crowd, only to be pulled back and spoken to by a familiar voice.

"Oh Kirumi! You don't want to leave yet, there is so much we have to talk about before you do!"

_Tsumugi?_

She whipped around and saw somebody who looked vaguely like her friend, but dressed very differently. Instead of the long blue hair and navy outfit, she had blonde pigtails with a black cardigan and short red skirt. It was nothing like she had ever seen her wear. Was it one of her cosplays? At a time like this? More importantly...

_How was she alive?_

With questions racing through her head she absentmindedly followed where Tsumugi guided her, which ended up being into a limo. The sounds of the people cheering around her seemed muffled in the state she was in. She tried her best to maintain her composure but couldn't quite make sense of anything that was going on. Nothing felt  _real._

Tsumugi sat slouched back in the limo, smacking her gum. As she spoke she changed her voice to one that was more obnoxious and seemed to fit whatever character she was playing better, having obviously only used her own voice momentarily to grab Kirumi's attention. 

With each word she said grating on Kirumi more and more, she explained everything behind the killing game and the show as a whole. She told her that she wasn't the prime minister- hell she wasn't even really a maid. What she actually was was one of the country's biggest celebrities right now, as she had apparently amassed quite a fanbase while on the show and even more so after she became the blackened. 

After listening to everything she had to say, Kirumi could do nothing more than sob. Who she was (well, who she was  _now_ ) was somebody dedicated to serving others. It was all she had, all she strived to do. She had even sacrificed the lives of her friends so she could serve her country and the people who needed it most. And now she was finding out that she ended their lives for nothing. All of them died in vain, for her to escape and become a reality star, not the leader of the country. There was no justice in that, nothing right. 

"I'm sorry, Tsumugi. I do not want to play into the role of some sort of reality star. I am incredibly ashamed of what I have done, I do not want to be in the public eye any longer."

Tsumugi simply rolled her eyes at her.

"Well duh Kirumi, I know that already. I am the one who made your character after all. You becoming a celeb was never part of your story so don't worry!"

Kirumi sighed in relief. She just needed time to mourn, time to be alone and to think about the future. She was glad Tsumugi was allowing her that. 

After a few more minutes of riding in silence, the limo stopped. Since the windows were tinted, Kirumi could not see out of them. She assumed that she had been brought to some sort of house or residence where she could live, or a travel station where she could pick where she head next. What she was not expecting, however was to open her door to see an expanse of sea as she stood near a cliffside. While confused, she did have to admit the scenery was beautiful. Maybe this was some sort of attempt to calm her nerves, and bring her peace? 

She snapped her head around when the door to the limo slammed behind her, an annoyed Tsumugi climbing out, complaining about her heels getting stuck in the mud.

"Well Tsumugi, if you would prefer you could remain in the car. I wouldn't mind the solitude, anyways. I appreciate you bringing me here." She gave the other girl a warm smile, Kirumi was appreciating these small gestures now more than ever. As she stared off into the distance, she wondered what would be in store for her future. How she would repent for her sins, make up for the lives she took. As a maid, her duty was to serve...But as Kirumi Tojo, she was lost. The future seemed uncertain for her...but she was ready to face it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Too bad she was never going to get the chance to. 

As Kirumi had her first peaceful moment in what seemed like so long, Tsumugi prepared herself behind her. She came up behind the maid and grabbed her tightly, pushing her closer to the edge. Kirumi struggled but she was in no condition to be fighting, after all she had just been through. Soon she was at the very edge of the cliff, looking down onto the jagged rocks and harsh waves below. Tsumugi leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"This will be a much better end to your story~"

Those were the last words she ever heard before she was pushed to her death. Tsumugi chuckled to herself as she fell, glad her plan went off without a hitch. Kirumi was never supposed to survive if she got out. The idea of the maid feeling so devoted to her friends that she ends her own life after ending their's as some sort of repentance was a much more dramatic and marketable story than her just dropping out of the public eye to "find herself". 

  Now she'll be able to keep her in the spotlight forever.   

She pulled out a pair of shoes that were identical to Kirumi's from her bag, as well as a fake suicide note forged in her handwriting. It wasn't hard to match her diction, after all Tsumugi had created her. She smiled as she rested the note under the shoes, anchoring it all down with rocks so it wouldn't blow away in the breeze. Tsumugi's heart felt full of pride- she loves when her characters get to reach the end of their arcs. 

The turned on her heel and made her way back to the limo, practicing her tragic announcement speech in her head. But it was hard to feign sadness when she was so full of excitement for how this all will bring in more viewers than they already have to the next season of Danganronpa. 

 


	11. Korekiyo Shinguuji

"How you come to terms with death also determines how you live, yes?" 

Korekiyo had no problems coming to terms with his own death leading up to the class trial. He knew the risks- double the bodies, double the chances for evidence. But he was unphased, as it was all for sister. Even as he watched all of his remaining classmates die at the hands of the Monokubs, even as he saw their pained expressions and pleas for life, he stayed stoic. Because this was just another aspect of humanity's true beauty- the will to live. 

Too bad will wasn't enough to save them. 

As he left the chambers, Korekiyo pondered what he may do next. He supposed he would return to his field work to fill time, if he was able to that is. After all, he did kill two people. Would he be apprehended upon exiting the dome? He was greeted by Monokuma, who congratulated him on his win and guided him out to the real world. Kiyo had expected to see a desolate wasteland- a place so remote that nobody would notice the large academy they had all been trapped in. So when the door opened, he was shocked to see a relatively metropolitan area- and at that, one filled with people. But one person in particular caught his eye-

_"Sister?"_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The transition post-killing game had been rough for Korekiyo. After escaping and learning that it was all merely a twisted game show and he was nothing more than a character, he was in disbelief. But he tossed his cares about his situation aside in favour of paying his sister the most attention. He had so many questions- how she was alive, if she was here who was inside of him, if she was here...who did he kill Angie and Tenko for? He decided to cast those questions aside for now because now that she's here, they have all the time the world together. His heart felt full of love as he rushed to embrace her...but swiftly broke when she rejected his advances. 

Because Korekiyo and his sister were never lovers. They never had a relationship outside of being close siblings. Which then led to the revelations that he was never an anthropologist, never a serial killer and never an ultimate. He was just an average, everyday teenager who had signed up to participate in a popular TV show in order to obtain money for his ill sister's medical expenses. 

Korekiyo felt absolutely  _empty._ Everything he thought he had known had been a lie, and while he was 17 years old physically, his life as the SHSL Anthropologist had only existed for a few short weeks. The worst part was there was no way to return to who he was previously. He was stuck, existing merely as a character amongst real people. The humanity he thought he knew so intimately, that he thought he studied in depth, was all a fabrication. Just as he was. 

Needless to say he suffered a major identity crisis as his sister tried to remind him of who he was. When she realized that trying to trigger memories from the past wasn't going to work, she started on trying to teach him everything from scratch. Flipping through photo albums, talking about childhood memories, giving details on their parents. Anything to try and get her brother back. 

Unfortunately, Korekiyo could not suppress his feelings towards his sister- even though it was all fake, he coudln't help but be in love with her. And that was what tore their relationship apart. Knowing that her little brother, the one who she cared about most and helped raise for a good part of his life wanted to have a romantic relationship was her was something she was unable to deal with. After a few long months of trying, she gave up and moved out on her own- to pursue the travels she never got to when she was ill. She left the house to Kiyo, saying that maybe their paths will cross again some day....but they never would. 

On his own, Korekiyo tried desperately to make a life for himself. He threw himself into anthropological studies, but it just didn't feel the same to him knowing that it was never a genuine interest to begin with. He become widely known as the winner of the 53rd killing game, so it was hard to go anywhere without attracting attention. Nothing was right, nothing felt good anymore. After close to a year of living a reclusive life inside his home, he made a decision. 

Six weeks later, he stood amongst a group of 15 strangers, all of them bubbling with excitement at being chosen. He stood alone, waiting for his memory to be erased. To forget all of this- to forget who he is, and who he was. The killing game was on once more...

_...And please let me die this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too fuckin bad kiyo you got RE-JE-CTED-REJECTED


	12. Gonta Gokuhara

"NO! TAKE GONTA INSTEAD! PLEASE!" 

Gonta wailed loudly at Monokuma after learning of what he'd done. He...he had killed Miu? Nobody believed Monokuma- except for Kokichi, who had orchestrated the whole thing. He never expected his plan to blow up in his face like this- that come time to reveal who the blackened really was, for nobody to believe him. His lies had dug his grave- and everybody else's.

But nobody was more confused than Gonta. Not only did he apparently kill Miu, but because of that now all of his friends were going to die. This felt like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from, no matter how hard he pinched himself. Tears were pouring down his face, he couldn't accept this! He was supposed to protect everyone...put an end to the death, not be the cause of it. 

He jumped in front of his classmates to try and protect them, try and do  _anything_ to save them. But nothing worked. As a series of strong clasps restrained Gonta even more dragged all the others away. He thrashed and fought as hard as he could, ripping through his clothes and rubbing his skin raw, to the point of being bloody. But it was no use. When they were all taken away he was released, and dropped to his knees in defeat.

He didn't feel like much of a winner.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon being released back into society, Gonta immediately headed to nature. The woods were the only thing that could console him, the bugs his only friends left.  It didn't help that the people he did come across could only congratulate him.  _Congratulate him._ He wasn't proud of what he had done...he had never been more ashamed, more depressed in his entire life. It was like he never knew what true despair was until he came face to face with it that day. 

For months he returned back to what he knew and lived in nature. He studied his bugs and coexisted with them, almost becoming part of the forest himself. They hadn't gotten the chance to tell him that he wasn't who he thought he was, he ran off before they ever could. Even if they did, he probably wouldn't have understood in the state he was in. 

Over time, he began to heal. Nothing could ever fully repair the damage, but he decided he wanted to be a good force in the world. Because that's what a gentleman would do.

So, he returned to mainstream society from time to time. While he was deeply saddened by the idea that he was seen as some sort of hero or icon by the public, that was what spurred him to move forward. If they were going to think of him as a role model then he was going to actually become one. 

He may not be the smartest but damn if Gonta doesn't have a heart of gold. He decided the thing a true gentleman should do in his situation is volunteer, help people. And that's what he did, He used his exceptional strength to accomplish tasks most people couldn't- and he became a highly respected volunteer firefighter. The strength helped him clear debris and carry people out, while his quick reflexes and agility helped him quickly get to them in the first place. This felt right to Gonta- while he couldn't save his friends, he was going to put everything he had into saving other people. It would never make up for what he did, but seeing people reunited with their loved ones and crying tears of joy after being given a second chance at life soothed his heart.

His other venture was more closely related to nature. In a clearing in the woods he planted 15 trees, one for each member of his class that passed. He planted flowers near each one and maintained it year round in his friends' memory. He watched life grow and flourish as the years went by- not just the plants themselves, but the insects and animals who made them their home. To him, the spirit of his friends were in these trees, so he made accommodations. Near Ryoma's he planted catnip because he remembered how fond his friend was of cats, and now he was never without one nearby. He planted moonflowers around Kaito's, so they'd bloom when the stars came out. All of them had a special touch that reminded him of his friends...it just felt right. 

Gonta remembered his friends fondly every day. Everything he did to better the world he did in their memory. Because if they were always in his heart, that means they weren't really gone.

And a gentlemen never abandons his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonta geta a happy ending because I'm not a MONSTER


	13. Kaito Momota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this doesn't end with him just dying 5 minutes later anyways....although I will say I considered it

Kaito couldn't believe Kokichi's plan had actually worked. 

Everybody was convinced he was dead, and that Ouma was the one they were talking to. 

They had just voted for him. 

It was going to work out!

Monokuma wouldn't know who did it. 

They'll break the game from the inside out. 

"Oh no....it seems like you were all  _wrong_ in your voting! The blackened wasn't Kokichi Ouma, but rather Luminary of the Stars himself, Kaito Momota! Now, prepare yourselves for PUNISHMENT TIME!!!" 

Wait....no. 

**No.**

Monokuma figured it out. 

He thought it was unsolvable. 

Where did he go wrong?

He had to get out and save everyone...

Save....

_Everyone...._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Kaito awoke, he was alone in a hospital room. It was dark, with the moonlight peeking through the shutters and dancing along the bland, minimalist furniture. He looked to the side and noticed the tube attached to his arm, with an unknown liquid coursing into his veins. Whatever it was, it must have been helping, because Kaito had felt better than he had since before the killing game started. 

Well physically, that was.

Emotionally, he was a wreck. Soon as the memories came flooding back of the plan, how he had failed, how they all must be dead. He realized that he was the last one of his classmates left, he had won as the blackened and killed them all.... ** _wait_**.

Shouldn't he be the last one left alive, period? Didn't the world end? 

Well obviously not. He peered out the window and saw lights on the streets, people walking by, cars zooming past. The world hadn't ended...The world hadn't ended! He should be happy, relieved. Celebrating that maybe his family was still alive, the people he knew...but he couldn't be. Because all he could think of was the others. How he had killed them all...how they were all dead, even when there was a life on the outside for them to go back to. Instead of joy he felt guilt that was incredibly more immense than initially. Their families were out there, their friends...they could have made a life for themselves again, could have returned to the way things were, know that they weren't the last people alive. But they were never going to get that chance...

Because Kaito had taken it away from them. 

He shouted loudly and started to sob. He had promised that he would help everyone, get them out. He promised to save his two sidekicks, his best friends. It was why he teamed up with Ouma in the first place, to prevent Maki from becoming the blackened. To  _save_ her. But he failed, and to top it all of she probably died feeling resentful and betrayed by him, and he never got the chance to explain. 

While in the midst of his breakdown, he didn't notice somebody enter the room. It wasn't until they coughed lightly that he looked up at them. It was a nurse, looking quite confused. 

"Why are you crying Momota? You should be on top of the world! Your illness is cured, you won the season and made it one of the best yet! You should be rejoicing!"

_Season? What season? Best **yet?** There had been more?_

Kaito rapid-fired questions at the poor nurse, who had to try her best to explain the whole situation to him. That it was all a TV show, that he signed up for it, that he was just a character. And somehow, this situation that was already worse than he ever could have imagined, became even more horrible. 

The nurse eventually managed to weasel her way out of the room after her interrogation, leaving Kaito alone with his thoughts. He flipped the TV on and watched how many channels were talking about his win, how many were showing reruns and "best of" compilations. Anger started boiling up inside him. They were all ecstatic that his friends were dead. That he had succeeded as a murderer. He clenched his fists so hard that his nails punctured his skin, trails of blood dripping down his forearms. 

"Look at me now...blood on my hands in more ways than one."

He had to make this right.

 _\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_  

 After his release from the hospital, Kaito scoured the internet for anybody he could find who opposed Team Danganronpa and what they were doing. They were few and far between, the show had really become a worldwide phenomenon. But there were people out there, and he found them. 

First it was Korekiyo's sister, then Kaede's. Eventually he found the other loved ones of his friends and got into contact with them. Understandably, most rejected speaking with him at first. But Kaito, being the man he was, convinced them to give him a chance. And they were all glad he did.

Eventually, with the money he had won from the show, he was able to set up an organization whose mission it was to stop the killing games once and for all. Kaito was the president, with his initial contacts serving as his council. As time went on and they produced more propaganda for their cause, people started to join from all over the world. The fact that somebody who had  _won_ the killing game was now speaking out against it moved a lot of people. He even got into contact with other past winners who agreed with his stance yet were too afraid to speak up. 

The movement became larger than anybody had ever anticipated- online petitions, protests, boycotts. The ratings on the next season plummeted lower than they ever had been. They had daily rallies in front of the dome proclaiming why it was all wrong, and held prayer sessions for the people inside to return safely. 

Kaito had never lived up to the name "luminary" more than the day Danganronpa was cancelled. Despite everything he had been through and all he had lost to get to this point, he still considered it a victory. What happened to him and his friends wouldn't happen to anybody else. That was the greatest thing he could have ever hoped to come from this. And while it would never bring his friends back, or make up for what he did to them, he hoped that they looked down on him with pride from wherever they were. 

And really, how could they not?


End file.
